Blue Pegasus vs. Rock Dragon
Blue Pegasus vs. Rock Dragon is a fight fought between the Mages of Blue Pegasus and the Rock Dragon. Prologue Atop Mercurius, Hisui E. Fiore opens the Eclipse Gate in the hopes of using its built-up Magic Power to destroy the soon-to-come flight of 10,000 Dragons,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 17 however, this function is revealed to be non-existent, and due to the presence of a full moon, the Magic Power contained within the Gate runs rampant, turning it into a mere doorway connecting the present to 400 years in the past: the very era when Dragons ruled the planet. Unprepared for such an occurrence, the Dragons shuffle through the Eclipse Gate, striking fear into the hearts of those watching. Seeing this, Lucy Heartfilia repeatedly tries to close the Eclipse Gate, but is interrupted by those the likes of Atlas Flame and the Rock Dragon himself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 5-18 only to finally succeed with the help of Yukino Agria, who, together, utilize the power of the 12 Ecliptic Zodiac Keys; seven Dragons manage to work their way into the present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-9 Just then, the Rogue Cheney of the future arrives, leaving many confused, and states that seven Dragons will be enough for his plan, as 10,000 is extremely difficult to control. Spreading his arms wide, the seven Dragons take flight and circle around him as he declares the end of the current era and the beginning of his own: the Era of Dragons. Following the future Shadow Dragon Slayer's orders, the Rock Dragon leaves for Crocus with the intent to kill every last Mage;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-12 the Rock Dragon soon locates those belonging to Blue Pegasus and engages them in combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 Battle The Rock Dragon takes the initiative and gives the ground a mighty stomp, destroying much of the surrounding area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 5 With Blue Pegasus recovering from the assault, the Rock Dragon takes the time to laugh at the words Natsu Dragneel spoke moments ago about Dragon Slayers being able to defeat Dragons. Panicking, Eve Tearm notes that their guild lacks a Dragon Slayer, leaving Hibiki Lates and Ren Akatsuki in states of disrest. Meanwhile, Jenny Realight fails in her attempt to woo the Dragon with her sex appeal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 8 With such a revelation being pointed out, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki takes matters into his own hands and grabs a bottle of perfume from the belt at his waist, and uncorks it, calling it his "secret perfume". The perfume's smell quickly wafts through the area, leaving The Trimens utterly disgusted by its odor, prompting Ichiya to reveal that he derived this perfume from his armpits. The Rock Dragon takes a moment to commend Ichiya for using his common sense, as Dragons are well-renowned for their keen sense of smell; the Rock Dragon states that he, however, lacks a nose, leaving Ichiya completely flabbergasted. Looming over the Mages, the Rock Dragon then switches to a state of derision, mocking the human race for their ignorance before stating that even with centuries having passed before him, he is still amazed by their foolishness. Just then, however, it is cut off by a swift attack to his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 8-9 Aftermath With the Rock Dragon's scales flying, the attacker reveals himself to be none other than Cobra, who has arrived at the behest of Jellal Fernandes to protect the country from the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 19-20 Smiling, Cobra insults Ichiya, demanding the man to remove himself from his presence so that he may do battle with no distractions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 10-11 References Navigation